


molecules of affection

by hanyus, space (shimyeol)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lovely, M/M, Sad and Happy, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, showing affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus/pseuds/hanyus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyeol/pseuds/space
Summary: When Lance asks Keith what his way of showingaffectionis, he doesn't expect an answer... but he obtains it anyway.





	molecules of affection

**Author's Note:**

> **BEFORE READING:** From now on, I'll no longer be writing in this account, so I'll move to [hanyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus). I'll continue writing Voltron stories there. Thank you!
> 
> Story's note: First of all, for those who like reading with music, I recommend a lot doing it with the music I put at the beginning of the chapter; _it's beautiful._
> 
> This idea was in my mind yesterday, and I couldn't help beginning to write, so here it is. Comments and kudos are welcome, they make me more than happy!
> 
> Aaand, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

  _The love and affection,_ _of a loved one_

[Through Time and Memories](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LG-92SG3dek), Tyler Gilbert

* * *

 

Being around people he loved was what really made Lance happy. What he really treasured in the depths of his heart. When one was used to playing with smiles and loving words in a family, the most complicated part, had always been to let it go. But it was hard to let that go when Lance was thrown into space, when he was thrown into a war he didn't want to be part. He didn't want to pull it away, because he missed it. He missed the soft voices of the beautiful memory of his family. The affection had always been the pillar of Lance, his buttress; the jokes and happiness. _The strong love of a loved one._

For that reason, the team never lost of some affectionate, melancholic and soft words of Lance, when they finished a hard mission successfully. It was a force of habit that the Blue Paladin had had all his life. Being in the space, thousands of kilometers from his home, didn't make the difference like when he was on Earth, with his big and welcoming family.

It didn't make a difference.

However, Lance managed to find a small detail. An incredible difference. Keith Kogane.

Hunk could show his affection with his delicious food, his strong and pleasant hugs, and his sincere and reasonable concern for the Voltron team. Pidge could show her affection with the help she gave them with over any technological hint, her concern for everyone's condition - especially her older brother, Matt - and her sometimes harsh words, but kind and loving. Shiro could show his affection with the great support that gave them, to continue fighting and never to surrender, with the security and capacity as leader, and with his calm and familiar attitude of a Dad.

Nevertheless, Lance never understood how Keith showed his affection. The Red Paladin, always in his fighting temperament, in his serious mien and in his frown. Oh, let's not forget, too, his arms folded. Keith always seemed to be somewhere else, distant, miles from everything around him. Distant from the Lance's words, sometimes. Distant from some conversations that were made at the table during dinner. Distant from hanging out with his teammates. Distant from _affection._

And honestly, Lance never saw with his own eyes if Keith had ever affection in his life, or if he had shown his affection in any way that Lance failed to notice. His smiles, at least, called for calm, but they were not the same. It made a difference. A big difference.

Lance didn't understand it. So one day, with the question crawling by his throat, he felt that the curiosity to know the answer consumed him. Lance had been thinking about it for too many days, so he decided that he would look for Keith by the castle that afternoon.

Strangely, Lance found him in the common room, sitting on one of the couches that formed a circle. Keith had his back to him, quietly reading a book in his hands. He seemed so engrossed in that book, that he didn't even notice Lance's presence approaching him, didn't even notice anything around him. The Blue Paladin leaned forward behind the couch and rested his arms crossed over the backrest, his head a few centimeters from Keith's.

“What book are you reading? You look so caught in it.” His voice seemed to catch Keith by surprise, because definitely Lance saw him give a little jump on the couch. Lance smiled for having witnessed that.

“Damn it, Lance,” Keith snarled, closing the book with both hands as he turned his head at the Paladin. “Do not do it aga—” He cut himself off.

Their faces were too close. Nose with nose. Eyes nailed in the opposites with surprise. Not even Lance had realized the closeness he maintained with Keith until now. The brunette blushed until his ears and the Red Paladin blinked, clearing his throat as he slid a little on the couch to get away from his face. Lance also blinked, clearing his throat gently. He still felt the burning in his cheeks.

“Um, so…” Lance began, caressing the back of his hand, and then pointing to Keith's book. “I've never seen you with that book. Which is it?”

Keith looked down at his book. “It has no title,” he said, once he recovered from what had happened. “It's pretty worn to be able to see it.”

“Oh,” Lance said, pressing his lips together. In a small silence, Lance began to play with his fingers as a distraction, and then said, “You know? I was wondering something… that I wanted to ask you. Um, it can be stupid, but I wanted to—”

“Shoot.” Keith interrupted him, rolling his eyes, before Lance began to ramble. The Red Paladin looked at him out of the corner of his eye, not opening the book.

The question that was clawing his throat for days, at the end came out: “How— how do you show your affection, Keith?” He asked. “Um, you know…” Lance waved his hands slightly, wanting to emphasize anything. “Your affection for someone… or something.” He finished, staring at him curiously.

Keith stopped looking at Lance sideways and said nothing for a long moment. The brunette began to get nervous with anticipation. Then Keith let out a slow sigh, and for a moment, Lance thought he was going to say something, but no word came out from his lips. Keith looked down at the small book between his hands and caressed the worn cover with his thumb, in silence.

Lance's soft expression fell slowly, not taking his eyes off Keith, even though he wasn't looking back at him. The Blue Paladin knew Keith wasn't going to answer him. At first he didn't expect an answer from the lone wolf, but he wanted to try it anyway. Lance exhaled a slow sigh through his nose, and he gave up. He straightened very slowly and walked away with a faint disappointment bubbling in his chest. In the end, Lance would never understand Keith; he would never understand what his thoughts kept, or what his heart might conceal.

Keith Kogane, the incredible difference.

And yet, Lance wasn't able to notice how Keith clenched a fist over the cover of the book.

 

 

It had been a few hours since that, and at dinner, Lance smiled and joked again, as he always did to show his fractions of affection. Seeing the smiles of his teammates, of Allura and Coran, made him happy; hear their laughter, their comments, their own happiness. But there was something distant, someone, right beside him. Every time Lance looked at Keith out of the corner of his eye, his chest filled with that disappointment and his smile weakened in a slight tremor. In fact, Lance would have liked to know the answer to his question. He would have liked Keith shared something… _warm,_ with him.

After dinner everyone went to their respective rooms, wanting to rest from the long day. Lance was curled up between his sheets, his eyes wide open, and only wearing a comfortable pyjamas pants. He was trying to stare at something, so that his eyes tired and he could sleep without more thoughts in his mind. So that everything that happened in the day would fly away from his head for a few seconds.

But just as he was about to fall into Morpheus's arms, Lance heard a short knock on his door. The Blue Paladin blinked, but his body didn't move from his position. Lance separated his lips and allowed the person that was on the other side of the door enter. He definitely didn't expect Keith's body leaned out inside his room. Lance forgot the tiredness in his muscles, and sat down quickly on the bed when the doors closed behind the Red Paladin, leaving them in the dark. They still could be seen each other by the faint blue light that emitted the walls of the room.

Lance swallowed, surprised by the unexpected visit. “Um, what're you doing here, Keith?” Lance didn't see him in detail, but he could hear the sound of a soft smile crossing Keith's lips.

Without a word, Keith let out a slight sigh and approached to bed of Lance, who looked up him with widened eyes, expectantly. And, well, definitely Lance didn't expect this either: Keith got into his bed and lay down beside him, causing the brunette to leave a gap for him and lay down by inertia. Now they were both staring into each other's eyes, resting their heads on the pillow, at a short distance.

When Lance was really aware of what was happening, he felt his face burn, red as a tomato.

“Wha—” Lance wanted to start, but Keith quickly put his hand to his mouth so he wouldn't say anything, silencing his words. Lance swore that Keith could hear the rapid beating of his own heart.

The Red Paladin pulled his hand away from Lance's lips in a slow movement, but didn't break the contact with his skin.

“You wanted an answer, that's why I'm here,” he said in a calm tone, almost a whisper.

Keith moved his hand slowly upward, caressing with the tip of his fingers the line of Lance's jaw. The Blue Paladin held his breath, still with a pink glow on his cheeks. This seemed like a dream, but he knew it wasn’t. Lance opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the words didn't come out; they refused to come out in this situation.

Keith's violet eyes followed the path of caresses to Lance's cheek. The brunette didn’t know when he began to relax so much, sinking into the mattress. Every move that Keith made over his skin, was so peaceful and loving, that Lance let himself to be flooded by the warmth of his fingertips.

“I've never been good with the affection, Lance,” Keith whispered, looking up at him, “But when I was a child, I remember my father used to do this to me to reassure me.”

Lance breathed slowly, releasing the air he had been holding. He could feel the beating of his heart diminishing little by little… just as he could feel the ghost of the tears behind his eyes. Lance's bottom lip trembled as Keith's fingers rose up his cheekbone, gently caressing his eyebrow. Keith's soft caresses— _the strong love of a loved one,_ Keith also had it. Was this the affection he was showing him? So unique, and pure?

Lance couldn't help but laugh softly, closing his eyes for a second as he moved a little closer to the face of the Red Paladin. Lance pressed their foreheads together, and they looked each other directly in the eyes, with a sincere glow, no matter how close they were. Keith curved his lips in a real smile, getting lost in the ocean that Lance's eyes possessed. The brunette let out a small chuckle as Keith's caress continued until behind his ear, reaching the back of his neck, and tickling him there.

“How sweet.” Lance whispered, more to himself, keeping in his memory the affection of the Red Paladin. Keith could feel his breath brushing his skin, which sent him a shudder.

Lance approached his hand to Keith's cheek and he tensed a little by touch, but when Lance gave him a caress with his thumb, he relaxed and closed his eyes. The brunette smiled softly, brushing his nose against Keith's; another habit he used to do a lot with his sisters. The Red Paladin's hand slowly fell from the back of his neck to his shoulder blade, causing Lance to shudder. It was a clear reminder that he was not wearing a t-shirt. Again, Lance felt his cheeks begin to burn.

“I'm sorry I didn't answer you before,” Keith said after the silence, “I was remembering old times.” He paused, and then, “That book… my father gave it to me when I was a child.”

Lance laughed softly, the affection in his voice, “Do not worry. The truth is, I never imagined you had a heart sooo soft and affectionate like now.” He murmured, keeping his touch on Keith's cheek.

At that point Keith opened his eyes, softening his smile, “You're the first person I've shown it. My affection.” Lance blushed, and Keith could feel the warmth in his tanned cheeks. “I don't think I'll show it to _anyone else,_ ” Keith admitted in a whisper.

Lance was definitely feeling the ghost of tears. With a broad smile, softening it, he wrapped his arms around Keith's body in a hug, and he hugged him back.

Lance would understand Keith little by little; they had time, if this war would allow it. They had time. And Keith would feel loved once more. Because that would be their pillar, their buttress.

_The love and affection of a loved one._

 


End file.
